What a Surprise
by Sesshomaru'smate01
Summary: Kagome expresses her true feelings for Inuyasha, but will he reject her? What will be the Outcome? Who is the unexpected guest? InuKag and MirSan
1. Chapter 1

What a Surprise by, hotmamma212

One hot summer day Inuyasha and Kagome decided to take a walk.

"Kagome what are you going do once we have collected the Jewel Shards?"asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know." stated Kagome." Inuyasha what would you do if I were to express my feelings for you?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know, plus how could a human have feelings for a demon? Stupid" said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean stupid! How can my love for you be stupid?" yelled Kagome.

"….Do you really feel that way for me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha I do love you." Kagome blushed.

" I feel the same way about you." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked deep into each others eyes. Inuyasha gets closer to Kagome and kisses her, then Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara interrupt.

"What just happened?" asked Sango.

"I think we should go." said Miroku in shock.

" Me to." said a very nervous Shippo.

AN: Dang I can imagine what's running through Miroku's Mind .R&R plzzzzzzz


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was a horrible day. It was dark and rainy. Inuyasha and Kagome were alone once again.

"Kagome what happened yesterday?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, but I enjoyed it." said Kagome.

"Me to." said Inuyasha.

They both giggled. Inuyasha stops laughing and kisses Kagome. Kagome is in shock yet she kisses him back.

Shippo is down wind so Inuyasha can't smell him.

"I knew it those two really do love each other." said Shippo.

This was a night of romance for both Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango.

On this night Miroku actually apologized for all his pervertedness.

"Apology accepted" said Sango as she began to undress and kiss Miroku.

Miroku and Sango were following Inuyasha and Kagome's footsteps.

Inuyasha began to nuzzel Kagome's cheek, kiss her, and undress her.

"Inuyasha I've been thinking, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and bare your children. I want to be your mate."said Kagome as she stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Kagome I would glad to have you for my mate." said Inuyasha.

"Of course will." said Kagome happily.

Inuyasha and Kagome kiss and fall asleep in each others arms.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah I get the girl !

Kagome: Yeah you get the girl.(moron)

Sango: I'm so happy for you two.

AN: Just wait till the next chapter. His Mom and Dad come back.


	3. Chapter 3

What a Surprise: Chapter 3

On this very day Inuyasha was on his way to inform Lady Kaede about his mating to Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha come inside there are two people that want to see you." said Kaede.

Inuyasha followed Kaede into the hut to reveal Inuyasha's parents Lady Izayoi and Lord Inutashio.

"Inuyasha it has been a long time since I've seen you" said Izayoi.

"Mom dad I don't believe it's really you." exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Your son is to be mated." said Kaede.

"Is this true?" they both asked in union.

"Yes." said Inuyasha.

"To a demon or a human?" asked Inutashio.

"Human." said Inuyasha.

"That's my boy, just like his old man." said Inutashio.

"Where is she and what is her name?" asked Izayoi.

"Her name is Kagome and she is back at our camp." said Inuyasha.

"I would like to meet Kagome why don't we go to your camp." said Inutashio.

"Okay lets go." said Inuyasha.

AN: Next chapter will be strange. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

What a Surprise: Chapter 4 

As they get closer to the camp they see Shippo.

"Hey Inuyasha were have you been, something is wrong with Kagome." stated Shippo.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with her?" asked Inuyasha worried for his mate.

"I don't know Sango and Miroku won't tell me." said Shippo.

"If anything happens to Kagome someone is going to die." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha we must hurry." said Inutashio.

"Inuyasha wait don't leave me behind." said Shippo

'Kagome I'm coming' thought Inuyasha. Back at the camp there is a problem.

"Hey Miroku I think I know what's wrong with Kagome." said Sango.

"What ?" asked Miroku.

"She's pregnant." said Sango.

"How can that be?" wondered Miroku.

"Her and Inuyasha must have…..you know." said Sango.

"Oh!" shrieked Miroku.

"Kagome !What did you do to her." yelled

AN: Sorry I thought this might be be a good place to end.  
Plus you all want to know is there. R&R then I will write more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter:5 

Last Off

" Kagome! What did you do to her." yelled Kouga.

Now

" Nothing Kouga she is sick." said Sango.

"And you're just standing there, I'm taking her to Keade's Village." said Kouga as he rushed off towards Keade's village. As Kouga rushes to Keade he runs into Inuyasha and he doesn't even bother to stop he just jumps over him and continues on is way.

At Keade's hut all the men are pacing back and forth. One going one way and the other going the other. Then finally Keade comes out with a smile on her face and says.

"Kagome is just fine,….. But she is pregnant. Congratulations Inuyasha." said Keade and motioned for everyone to come in and see Kagome.

Inside The Hut

"Hey everyone ." said Kagome with a half-smile on her face.

"How are you is the question" stated Inuyasha.

"Peachy….um…..who are they?" asked Kagome.

"Oh yeah, Kagome these are my parents Inutashio and Izayoi." said Inuyasha.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome." said Izayoi as she hugged Kagome.

"Indeed it's a pleasure to meet you." said Inutashio.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." said Kagome.

"Well it getting late we should get some rest then we'll get back to Sango and Miroku." said Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry but we must leave we need to get to the Western Lands to see Sesshomaru." said Inutashio as he hugged everyone and left.

Inuyasha rested with Kagome because tomorrow would be along day with surprises no one new about.

AN: Hahahahahaha now just wait till chapter six.Just to let you know ahead of time it will be short. R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

The next day Kagome was fine but Inuyasha was very protective of her anyway. Every few hours Inuyasha would make Kagome rest and she didn't like that.He wouldn't even let her fight but she still did which really pissed him off. Over the past few days Sango had morning and night sickness a lot. It took Kagome awhile but she figured it out Sango was pregnant.

"Sango how come you didn't tell me about your pregnancy?" asked Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell me about yours?" asked Sango.

"Because I didn't know about mine." said Kagome.

"Well don't tell anyone okay." stated Sango.

"I won't but Inuyasha already knows with his demon senses." said Kagome.

"You're right well then I should probably tell Miroku." said Sango.

Kagome smiled and watched Sango walk away.

The End

AN: I am going to write another story. R&R. 


End file.
